One shot
by Dr.PepperAddiction
Summary: A boy from a small town finds true love in a country at war. AxLight!


**Alright, let me go ahead and give a fair warning. My portrayal of A is a little different than most people's, but the way I see him is as a southern gentleman from Alabama. If you want me to explain more about him, or you don't get who he is, I'd be willing to make him a story all his own.**

**If not, just read this and hopefully you'll enjoy him the way I show him here.**

**Also, I make my Light a little bit softer, so for those of you who don't like that I would go ahead and hit backspace now.**

**Anyway, enjoy! :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>When I was deployed to this foreign land I was nothin' but a boy. A silly boy, with silly ideas in his head.<br>I thought I was fightin' the good fight, I thought I was doing what was right for my country.  
>I had no clue how heartbroken I would be by the end of my stay, or what all I would lose.<p>

It was early November when the plane carrying me and my fellow soldiers touched down in Kyoto, Japan. I had spent most of the ride asleep, or tryin' not to think about the family I had left behind. I knew my Mama and Daddy were worried about me, but I had tried to tell them over and over again that I would return home safely.  
>The team I was apart of wasn't even supposed to do much, no more than observe the people of the land and stand in for soldiers who became wounded during battle.<br>If you want me to be really honest though, I never thought I would actually have to step out onto the battlefield.

I won't sit here and bore you all with the details of what I did that night, but I can say it was nothin' more than watchin' grown men drink and go on about their wives.  
>Though for most of 'em, it was just girlfriends. I suppose I can't say much though, I don't even have a girlfriend myself. Or, I didn't at that time.<p>

See? I'm already getting ahead of myself and ruinin' things. Let me just get to where my story starts up so you'll understand me better.

My name is Allen Anderson, and when I came to Japan I was eighteen years old. I knew nothing about places outside of America, and coming from such a small town, I didn't ever really want to. My shaggy brunette hair used to go past my chin, but they told me it had to be cut off, so it was. I remember wantin' to cry when I turned my head this way and that and saw most of it had been buzzed off. I held it in though, cause that's what men do. My hands were calloused from manual labor, and my body was lanky but strong. I won't tell you how I look now, but believe when I say it's much different.

The night my life changed forever we got a call in our little shack sayin' that someone had been wounded. Soldiers get wounded all the time during war, we all know that.  
>But this time was a little different. They told us they wanted us to decide who to send out, instead of picking for themselves.<p>

I sat quietly in a folding chair, drinking the last coke I had brought with me from home. A man I had come to consider my friend named William turned to me, he looked me over for a long time with a hardened face, but finally he spoke up. "Send Allen out. He's ready." I was so shocked I nearly spit out what I had in my mouth. "What?" I managed to sputter. But it was too late. They practically threw me out right after that, making sure I had on my uniform and enough bullets to load my gun a couple of times. I wanted to complain, I wanted to sigh, I wanted to throw my hands up in the air and quit. I had signed up for this though, and I knew it was my time to shine.  
>I hopped in a jeep they had provided and made my way to the nearby watch tower, where I was met by one of the commanding officers. He told me all I would have to do is stand outside with my gun and keep watch for the enemy, "It'll be so easy." He said with a laugh as he clamped a hand down on my shoulder. All I could do was give a ridiculous chuckle, nod, and think "Then what happened to that other guy?". He left me standing there with a goofy grin on my face, but as soon as I knew he was gone my mouth turned down in a frown. What was gonna happen to me here?<p>

Throwing the strap of my gun over my shoulder, I stood alert in front of one of the wooden posts, scanning the area around me as thoroughly as possible.  
>I could see nothing but green grass for what seemed like miles, even though it was as dark as could be outside.<p>

My fingers began to tremble as the wind picked up. I hadn't realized until that moment that it was harder to hear out because of how loud the wind was.  
>I reached up to adjust my hat so it wouldn't fly away, and as I did, well, I can tell you I don't remember much else. I think I fired my gun once...twice...then everything went dark.<p>

The next thing I remember is feeling like my body had been beaten, like I couldn't walk and my head throbbed every time I tried to turn it. I let out a loud groan and suddenly, as if attracted by the sound, an angel was by my side. Or he looked like an angel to me. I had never known anyone close to my age to be beautiful, not any girls and I had never looked at boys. But this boy, he had the most silky lookin' caramel colored hair, with eyes that matched as if God had done it on purpose. His face was strained with worry for me, and by the way he dabbed at my forehead with a wet cloth, it was like he had been caring for me for a while now.

I gazed deeply into his eyes as he finished with his task and began to ring out the cloth, wanting to look at him until my own eyes hurt. I was drawn back into reality though as a sudden pain in my leg caused my to squirm around in bed, I had never felt anything so terrible in my entire life. He shook his head as he realized what I was doing, and by the way he opened his mouth and closed it, I knew he was trying to get me to understand he couldn't speak English. "Well shoot." I muttered aloud since there was no way he would know what it meant. He shook his head again and pulled back the cover ever so slightly, revealing a hole in my left leg. I had to stop myself from gaping, because it was so purple it reminded me of a crayon. A really messed up one.

I frowned deeply and at this he moved the cover back in to place, going to sit down beside me on the bed. "Satou.." He whispered and began to stroke where my hair used to be. "Satou?" I asked quietly, not knowing what it meant. "He's been calling you that for two weeks now." Said a voice I immediately recognized as William. I jerked my head to the side and smiled brightly as I saw my friend sitting in a comfy red chair. "Will! Wait...did you say two weeks? I've been here two weeks?" Instead of replying to my question he moved to stand, staring at the brunette angel as he brought his hat down in front of his body. "He's calling you Sugar. I take it it's because of your skin color."

At the sound of William's voice the angel stopped what he was doing and it looked like he flinched, withdrawing his hand as if he had been scalded. I reached out to take it and draw him back, but once again my friend interrupted. "His name is Light. He's been caring for you since you got here." I turned my head to glance at him for a moment, then I looked back to see the look on Light's face was one like you would see on a frightened animal. Why was he so scared of William? Sure he could be a grouch, but how could someone be scared of him if they didn't know him? I pondered this for a long time before letting my hand fall back on the bed, my eyes slipping closed as I did so. "Thanks for tellin' me. "Do you...know what happened to me by any chance?"

Silence was the only answer I got, followed by footsteps and the sound of someone stopping just in the doorway. "You were ambushed. They shot you in the leg before someone heard the sound and arrived in time to save you. You should be grateful." I opened my eyes to see my friend sliding his hat onto his head, adjusting it before walking out the door. "We'll be back to get you in three days. You're going home to the US."

I sighed upon hearing this, just letting my worn and torn body sink into the sheets. Light adjusted my pillow for me, stroking through my non-existent hair one last time before scampering out of the room. I had a lot to think about as I watched that angel fly away, and plenty of time to let it sink into my head.

* * *

><p>The next morning I awoke to the smell of something delicious, but really unfamiliar to me. I tilted my head to the side lazily to find that several items were stacked on a plate.<br>To this day I still don't know what I ate, but I sure do know it was the best of anything I've ever had.

I finished up and set the plate aside, content with just rubbing my belly and lying there, looking up at the ceiling. After a couple of minutes I heard the door creak open, and smiled happily as Light walked in the door in the little nurse's outfit he had on yesterday. He approached my bed cautiously before he saw that I was awake and had eaten the meal he'd left, smiling in return at it being empty. I patted a place beside me on the bed and he took a seat, quickly resuming the stroking he had left off on. I shut my eyes as the feeling relaxed me, parting my lips to breathe and take it all in. I almost fell asleep like that. Almost. When he stopped several minutes later, I tiredly opened my eyes and reached up to take his hand. I don't know what possessed me, but I felt like I had to hold it.

He didn't react to me like he had to the sound of William's voice, he actually seemed to be pleased that I was touching him. We got extremely quiet as I began to stroke his fingers, admiring the color of his skin and how soft he felt. I had never experienced anything like this in my entire life. Before I realized what I was doing, I had pulled him in to press our lips together warmly. He tasted like sunshine and happiness. I don't even care how you wanna take that, cause that's what he was like to me. He seemed shy at first, but eventually began to kiss back.

We exchanged a few delicate kisses before he suddenly pulled away from me, his cheeks flushed such a dark red I thought he was embarrassed by being with me.  
>I blushed in return and started to mumble apologies when all of a sudden he got up from his place, and practically ran out the door. My heart hurt at seeing this and I felt like a jerk. I never wanted someone to think I was using them. Especially not that little angel.<p>

The rest of that morning and practically all of that day I did nothing but lie there. It wasn't like I could do much with my messed up leg anyway. I thought about Light, I thought about my friend William, and I thought about what my parents would think when I returned home. Would they be ashamed of a son who had failed? Would they reject me and send me away? Imaginin' all of this hurt my head, and soon enough I got a headache. I drew my brows together and curled up in those hospital sheets, praying that everything would be alright when I woke up. I know that sounds silly, but what else was I supposed to tell myself? Little did I know the surprise I would get that night, or how it would change me as a human being.

I awoke to the sound of the bed creaking underneath the weight of something. I was startled by this because I knew no one else was supposed to be in my room, much less in my bed. My eyes flew open and on soldier's instinct I reached up to grip the person by the shoulder. A soft gasp echoed throughout the silent room and it took me only a second to realize who it was. Light. I released him like any good man would, turning onto my back so I could get a look at his pretty face in the darkness. "Light..." I breathed out, not knowing what question to ask first, or even if I should start throwing around apologies. I decided on apologies after half a second. My mouth opened and the first one began to tumble out, but before it could even touch the air his lips were upon mine. Now this shocked me more than getting shot had.

For the longest time all I could do was stare at him, even though his gorgeous eyes had long since closed. I closed mine once I was sure I wasn't being tricked, and started to kiss back. This kiss was just as wonderful as the ones we had shared earlier that morning, and once again I found myself comparing it to silly things like..Clouds and...cotton candy and...oh...perfection. I didn't even know these were things you could taste, 'cept for cotton candy that is. Anyway, back to the main event.

He began to shrug the outfit down his shoulders, labored breaths leaving his mouth as he did so.  
>I was more nervous than I had been in my entire life. This boy who I knew nothing about, this angel who could only be about two years younger than me was here. In my bed. Wanting me. Now I won't sit here and tell you that I refused him, because I didn't. He removed the coat I had been brought in, being careful with each button as he made his way down. Then, before I knew it, my pants and underwear had been slid down, and his outfit was all the way off. We gazed into each others eyes through the darkness, my hands going to slide down his arms, trying to be comforting because I couldn't move and do much else. He didn't even tense as I did this, only craned his head so he could kiss me once more, taking his time until it was something more passionate than I had ever known. I wanted to flip him over, to be as close to him as I could be while we made love, to do this properly. With my leg however, this wasn't possible.<p>

On that pretty skin, as the moonlight sparkled through the window, I noticed something on his shoulder I hadn't before. A love mark. I reached up to touch it and when he saw what I was doing, he turned away. I started to feel offended before he took my hand in apology, squeezing it and going to look into my eyes almost helplessly. At the time I had no idea why this was, but a pang hit my heart, making me feel like a lust filled fool. I started to move him off of me, but he held my hand tighter, lacing our fingers together and giving me the most desperate eyes. I couldn't say no.

Without wasting even a second more he slid down onto my erection, his precious face contorting into one of pure pleasure. I felt the exact same way, and couldn't stop myself from releasing a groan. He flushed at this darkly, closing his eyes and beginning to push himself up and down, one hand holding mine, the other resting on my chest for leverage. I couldn't hold back as my hips bucked upwards in response, admiring the way he parted his lips and made such sounds that I couldn't even compare them to anything. I began to move my body upwards as quickly as I could, ignoring the pain shooting through my leg, focusing on nothing but the angel above me.

My fingers shook and his body began to shiver, I knew what was about to happen. Holding his hand that much tighter, we were both finally pushed over the edge. I moaned as I released inside of him, feeling his strength disappearing as he collapsed on top of me. The rest of that night was spent with me stroking my fingers through his hair, whispering sweet nothings he wouldn't understand into his ear, enjoying as he became bashful anyway and hid against me. I knew I should feel bad, I knew I should even feel ashamed but...I was suddenly in love.

* * *

><p>The next day we spent trying our best to communicate. He woke me up early in the morning, already dressed and made up. I guess it was just to make sure no one caught us all naked and happy. Anyways, he took out a piece of paper and placed it on my bedside table, showing me a pencil before he started writing something down. When he finished, he held it up with a delicate smile, revealing a small heart in the center of the paper. I chuckled because of how cute this gesture was, taking the paper and propping it up against the table. When I had finished my own little drawin' I handed it to him. He giggled happily and placed a hand on his cheek as if he were flustered. I had drawn him one of those silly lookin' smiles.<p>

Just as he started to reply, the pencil hardly even touching the paper, he was called away by a patient in the next room. I was saddened that we didn't have more time together, but I knew there would be plenty of time for us to spend together in the afternoon. This thought settled me some, and after a while of trying to convince myself not to worry, I was able to completely relax. I turned my head towards the doorway, listening to the sounds of men coughing, women shushing, and the occasional baby crying. How long had they been here? Why hadn't I even noticed? I stared at that open door for what felt like hours, watching tons of nurses go by. At one point I zoned out so much, I thought I had even seen William. But, that would be silly, he would have come in to check on me. I laughed under my breath and tossed my head to the side on the pillow, heart full and brain actually comfortably numb for once. A nap would do me some good, and when I woke up this time around, Light would stay by my side.

I was wrong. I was so wrong and foolish. I was awakened by the sound of the door being kicked open, nurses shouting at someone in another language, someone desperately pleading. I was disoriented so all I could do was lie there and try to shake myself in to coherency. I felt a hand grabbing mine and knew it on contact to be Light's, trying to lace our fingers together to comfort him. But, why did he need comforting? I gazed up at him as I wiped the sleep from my eyes with my free hand, wanting to see his smile, but finding nothing but endless sadness. He held on to me tightly, tighter than anyone ever had. Then I saw him. William. Why was he here? I wasn't supposed to leave for another night. I started to talk to my friend, unsure of whether to say "Hi" or start bombarding him for answers, but I didn't even get the chance.

He grasped my free hand, yanking me up into a sitting position as several of my fellow soldiers forced their way into the room. "What the hell, Will? What are you doin'?" I started to tear myself away, but even with my leg still healing I was promptly hoisted up onto my feet. I let out a cry of pain, trying to support myself but being unable to. This was worse than death. I just knew it. I bit down on my lower lip, trying to stifle more cries. Out of the corner of my eye I could see fear in Light's eyes, but it wasn't fear for me, it was fear of the man harassing me. In that one moment I understood, it all made sense. Light's actions when we first met, how shy he seemed when we first kissed, the love mark on his neck.

"You bastard..." Was all I could manage to get out, gritting my teeth as rage began to course through my body. "I trusted you!" I tried to free my hand, but was instantly restrained by everyone else in the room. I let out a feral scream, something I didn't know until that moment I had inside of me. I kicked and jerked, I yanked and I pulled, trying to claw at the door frame as I was dragged forcefully out of the room. "Light!" Was all I could call out, over and over until my voice was hoarse and dry.

The last image I have of him embedded inside my head, is one of sadness, but one of love. His hands were clasped together and placed over his heart, tears streaming down his perfect face. I knew tears were streaming down my own, and I knew then we would never meet again.

As I was tossed haphazardly onto the plane that night, I curled up on the cold, metal floor, praying to God that this was just a dream. My face was wet with fresh tears, my body felt heavy and like it wasn't even my own. I closed my eyes and thought of Light. I thought of nothing but him the whole ride back.

From a boy with a buzz cut, carefree green eyes, and a lanky body full of good intentions, I became a man with longer darker brunette hair, hardened hazel eyes, and a strong, but withering body.

The years have flown by and much about me has changed, but there's a special place in my heart for my first true love, and that will never change.

Even now, I would give anything to see him again.

* * *

><p><strong>So there you have it folks! I hope you enjoyed my little Light and A story! :)<strong>

**R&R loved here! XDD**


End file.
